wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróże Gulliwera/Część III/Rozdział czwarty
Gulliwer opuszcza wyspę Laputę i zstępuje do kraju Balnibarbów. Jego przybycie do stołecznego miasta. Opisanie tegoż miasta i okolicy. Jeden wielki pan przyjmuje z dobrocią Gulliwera. Rozmowa Gulliwera z tym panem. Chociaż nie mogę powiedzieć, że się ze mną źle na tej wyspie obchodzono, przy tym wszystkim zdawało mi się, żem nieco był zaniedbany i wzgardzony. Monarcha i naród byli tylko ciekawi matematyki i muzyki, a ja w tym gatunku umiejętności daleko byłem po nich i prawdę mówiąc, słuszną mieli przyczynę niewiele dbać o mnie. Z drugiej strony, zobaczywszy na tej wyspie wszystkie ciekawości, miałem wielką chęć wyjścia z niej, przykrząc sobie niewypowiedzianie żyć między tymi obywatelami powietrznymi. To prawda, że oni celują w umiejętnościach, które ja wielce szanuję i jakiekolwiek ich mam początki, ale tak są zanurzeni w swoich myślach, że nigdy mi się nie przytrafiło znajdować się w towarzystwie tak smutnym. Bawiłem się jedynie z ich żonami, z rzemieślnikami, z budzicielami i z paziami królewskimi, co jeszcze bardziej powiększyło ich ku mnie wzgardę. Lecz w rzeczy samej mogłemże postępować inaczej? Z tymi tyl ko mogłem obcować, byli to jedyni, od których można było dostać rozsądną odpowiedź. Przez pilne uczenie się dosięgnąłem swej doskonałości w języku krajowym, lecz nudziło mnie zostawać dłużej w miejscu, gdzie tak mało się mną zajmowano. Postanowiłem więc opuścić je przy pierwszej sposobności. Znajdował się na dworze pan jeden wielki, krewny królewski, i przez to jedynie szanowany, bo ogólnie miano go za człowieka nieuka i głupiego. Wielkie krajowi wyświadczył usługi, miał znakomite zdolności wrodzone, był bardzo wykształcony, poczciwy i kochający swój honor, ale wcale nie miał ucha do muzyki i bardzo fałszywe brał klawisze. W dodatku najłatwiejszych wzorów matematycznych nigdy nie mógł pojąć. Ten pan okazał mi tysiączne dowody dobroci. Często mnie odwiedzał, chcąc dowiedzieć się o int eresach Europy i nauczyć się obyczajów, zwyczajów, praw, umiejętności różnych narodów, między którymi bawiłem. Słuchał mnie zawsze z wielką pilnością i bardzo piękne na to wszystko, co mu opowiadałem, dawał uwagi. Dwóch budzicieli trzymał tylko dla zwyczaju, ale ich nigdy nie zatrudniał, prócz na dworze i na wizytach ceremonialnych, a gdyśmy byli sam na sam, zawsze kazał im wychodzić. Prosiłem pana tego, żeby się wstawił za mną do Króla Jegomości o pozwolenie opuszczenia wyspy, na co zezwolił z wielkim żalem, jak mi sam przez dobroć swoją wyznał. Wiele mi też bardzo korzystnych robił propozycji, których nie przyjąłem, oświadczając mu za jego łaskawe serce najżyczliwszą wdzięczność. Szesnastego lutego pożegnałem Króla, który dał mi prezent wartości dwustu funtów szterlingów, mój protektor równie tyle mi podarował, wraz z listem polecającym do jednego pana, swego przyjaciela mieszkającego w Lagado, stolicy Balnibarbów. Natenczas, gdy wyspa zatrzymała się nad jedną górą, o dwie mile odległą, spuściłem się z ostatniego ganku wyspy tymże samym sposobem, jakim mnie na nią wciągniono. Ziemia pozostająca pod panowaniem Króla Wyspy Latającej nazywa się Balnibarbi, a stolica jej, jak powiedziałem, zowie się Lagado. Naprzód uczułem wielkie ukontentowanie, żem się nie znajdował w powietrzu, ale na ziemi; szedłem do miasta bez wszelkiej bojaźni i niespokojności, będąc odziany jak tamtejsi mieszkańcy i umiejąc dosyć język krajowy. Znalazłem zaraz mieszkanie osoby, której byłem polecony, oddałem list od owego wielkiego pana i bardzo dobrze byłem przyjęty. Był to jeden z najznaczniejszych obywateli Balnibarbów, a nazywał się Munodi. Dał mi u siebie pokój piękny, gdzie przez całe moje w tym kraju bawienie mieszkałem ze wszelkimi wygodami. Nazajutrz rano po moim przybyciu Munodi wziął mnie do swojej karety, abym się przypatrzył miastu, które wielkie jest jak połowa Londynu, choć domy są dziwnie budowane i po większej części się walą. Lud, w łachmanach, chodzi po ulicach krokiem szybkim, z twarzą dziką i oczami wytrzeszczonymi. Przejechawszy przez jedną bramę miejską, wyjechaliśmy w pole o mil trzy, gdzie zobaczyłem wielką liczbę rolników, uprawiających ziemię różnymi narzędziami, ale nie mogłem się domyślić, co oni robili, ponieważ nigdzie nie widziałem ani zbóż, ani trawy, choć grunt zdawał się wyborny. Prosiłem mego przewodnika, żeby mnie chciał objaśnić, czym się tyle głów i rąk w mieście i na polu trudni, kiedy nie widać żadnego ich roboty skutku. Nigdzie bowiem nie widziałem ani ziemi tak źle uprawnej, ani domów w tak złym stanie i tak wniwecz obróconych, ani ludu tak ubogiego i nędznego. Pan Munodi przez wiele lat był gubernatorem w Lagado, lecz przez podstępy ministrów został złożony z urzędu z powodu niezdatności. Z tym wszystkim poważał go Król jako człowieka mającego chęci dobre, choć mocno ograniczonego. Gdy tak śmiało przyganiałem krajowi i mieszkańcom, on mi na to odpowiedział, że zbyt krótko bawiłem między nimi, abym mógł o nich sądzić, i że różne na świecie narody różne obyczaje mają. Przytaczał mi i inne podobne przykłady. Lecz gdyśmy wrócili do niego, spytał się, co sądziłem o jego pałacu, jakie w nim znajdowałem nieporządki i co upatrywałem nagannego w odzieniu i postępkach jego domowników. Łatwo mógł takie mi czynić pytanie, bo u niego wszędy było wspaniale, porządnie i czysto. Odpowiedziałem, że jego wielkość, roztropność i bogactwa uchroniły go od tych wszystkich przywar, które innych czyniły nędzarzami i głupimi. Rzekł mi na to, że jeślibym chciał pojechać z nim do jego dóbr, od miasta o dwadzieścia mil odległych, miałby więcej czasu o tym ze mną pomówić. Zgodziłem się na wszystko, co by mu tylko odpowiadało. Zatem wyjechaliśmy nazajutrz rano. W podróży opowiadał mi o różnych sposobach zasiewania gruntu, wszelako wyjąwszy niektóre miejsca nie widziałem w całym kraju ani nadziei na żniwa, ani znaku uprawy roli. Ale dalej, jeszcze po trzech godzinach podróży widok się całkiem odmienił. Mieszkania kmiece były jedne od drugich nieco oddalone i bardzo dobrze pobudowane. Pola ogrodzone, z winnicami i łąkami. Nie pamiętam, żebym kiedy co milszego widział. Ten pan, zauważywszy że nic nie mówiłem, westchnął i rzekł do mnie: — Moje to zaczynają się dobra, ale mimo tego lud wyśmiewa mnie i wzgardzą mną, że niedobrze się rządzę, że zły przykład daję, choć tylko starzy, uparci i słabi w moje idą ślady. Przybyliśmy na koniec do jego zamku, znalazłem go przedziwnej wspaniałości i podług najlepszych zasad starej architektury zbudowanym. Fontanny, ogrody, ścieżki, aleje, laski — wszystko rozsądnie i gustownie urządzone. Każdą rzecz wychwalałem, na co Munodi zdawał się nie dawać baczności. Dopiero po wieczerzy, kiedy zostało nas tylko dwóch, rzekł do mnie tonem arcysmutnym: — Nie wiem, czy nie przyjdzie mi wkrótce poobalać te domy na wsi i w mieście, a pobudować inne podług mody, i czy nie będę musiał gospodarstwa swego popsuć, żeby go przekształcić podług teraźniejszego gustu, wydawszy podobne rozkazy moim dzierżawcom, bo inaczej będę uznany za ambitnego, nieroztropnego dziwaka i nieuka, a może też narażę się na większą niełaskę Króla. Przestałbyś się dziwować — przydał — skoro ci opowiem rzeczy, o których u dworu dowiedzieć się nie mogłeś, bo ludzie mieszkający na górze tak są zatopieni w swoich spekulacjach, że nie myślą wcale, co się tu na dole dzieje. Mówił mi potem tak: — Przed czterdziestu laty niektóre osoby, czy dla interesów jakich, czy dla rozrywki, udały się do Laputy i po pięciu miesiącach powróciły, liznąwszy nieco matematyki i tak przejąwszy się lekkomyślnym duchem, którego nachwytały się w tym powietrznym kraju, że za powrotem swoim zaczęły wszystko ganić, co się działo w kraju ziemnym, i ułożyły projekt postawienia umiejętności i rzemiosł na inakszym stopniu doskonałości. W końcu otrzymali oni przywilej na założenie akademii wynalazców, to jest ludzi systematycznych, i ta nowość tak się w krótkim czasie rozszerzyła, że we wszystkich wielkich miastach znajduje się jedna takowa akademia. Profesorowie w tych akademiach powynajdywali nowe sposoby rolnictwa i budowli, nowe narzędzia do wszystkich rzemiosł i manufaktur, którymi by jeden człowiek mógł tyle zrobić co dziesięciu; pałac ma być zbudowany w jednym tygodniu z materiałów tak mocnych, iżby trwał wieczyście, nie potrzebując żadnej reperacji; wszystkie owoce ziemne powinny się rodzić w każdej porze roku sto razy większe niż teraz i inne podobnie zbawienne projekta. Szkoda, że żaden z tych projektów dotychczas nie został udoskonalony, że w krótkim czasie wszystkie wsie opustoszały, że po większej części domy się walą i że lud wszystek umiera z zimna, pragnienia i głodu. Nic to ich nie odstrasza, owszem, z jeszcze większą gorliwością biegają za swymi planami, do czego ich na przemiany raz nadzieja, drugi raz rozpacz podżega. Co do mnie — przydał — nie będąc człowiekiem zdolnym do przedsięwzięcia rzeczy osobliwszych, postępuję sposobem dawnym, żyję w domach od przodków moich pobudowanych i nic nie wznawiając, czynię, co oni czynili. Niektóre znaczne osoby poszły za moim przykładem, ale popadły w pogardę i stały się nawet znienawidzone, jako nieprzyjaciele kunsztów, nieuki i źli obywatele, przenoszący własną wygodę i lenistwo nad dobro publiczne. Lecz nie chcę długim opowiadaniem uprzedzać ukontentowania, jakie mieć możesz oglądając Akademię Systematyków, do której koniecznie pójść musisz. Chciałbym tylko, abyś się przypatrzył temu obalonemu budynkowi, co go widzisz pod górą, stąd o trzy mile. Miałem młyn wodny, o pół mili odległy, na jednej wielkiej rzece, który i na potrzeby domowe, i dla wielu dzierżawców wystarczał. Lat temu siedem Towarzystwo Wynalazców przyszło do mnie, ażebym ten młyn obalił, a na miejsce jego postawił inny, pod samą górą, na której wierzchu można by zrobić sadzawkę, a do niej łatwo pompami sprowadzać wodę, że wiatry i powietrze, poruszając wodę na wierzchołku góry, przyśpieszyłyby jej przepływanie, a spadając z takiej wysokości połowa wody rzecznej, co na dawny młyn wychodziła, na nowy dostatecznie wystarczy. Nie byłem wtedy dobrze widziany u dworu i z namowy wielu moich przyjaciół chwyciłem się ich rady. Lecz po dwuletniej pracy robota nie udała się, majstrowie uciekli. Stu ludzi pracowało i dzieło nie udało się wcale, projektanci oddalili się wcześniej, kpiąc i zwalając całą winę na mnie. Jeszcze wielu innych przywiedli do podobnych przedsięwzięć z równymi obietnicami i z równą bezskutecznością. Po kilku dniach chciałem widzieć Akademię Systematyków, a że pan Munodi nie był dobrze widziany w Akademii, zarekomendował mnie jednemu ze swoich przyjaciół, aby mnie tam zaprowadził. Był tak łaskaw, że przedstawił mnie jako człowieka, co wszelkie nowości ma w podziwieniu, co ma ducha ciekawego i łatwowiernego. W rzeczy samej byłem w młodości chętny do projektów i systematyki, więc daleko od prawdy nie odbiegał. Podróże Gulliwera 03 04